sky_pretty_cure_rainbow_starfandomcom-20200214-history
Träumend
is an insert song heard in the ''Guardian Angels Of The Sky'' Series. The song was performed by Kudou Mayu and was used in the Series movie Towards the Sky! Spring Vacations at the Rainbow Country's Wonder Forest!. Lyrics Full Size Ver. |-|Romaji= Yume no yō ni kanjite iru Mewosamasu wa arimasen! Yorokobi! Taiyō no hada ni kagayaku! Yume no mitai! Kesshite mewosamasu nai! Hareta aoi no tenkū! Kumo ga nai Sugu ni amegafuru denai! Watashi no yume desu! Kimi no dorīmu! Tanoshimou, dekiru kagiri! Kono kiseki wa owarasenai! Taiyō ga atsui kagayaku minamo no ue de Mizu wa sawayakadesu (kūru!) Ashi no shita de kusa wa yawarakaidesu (kyūto!) Dorīmu no naka nidesu! Toroimento! Dorīmungu forebā! Yume no yō ni kanjite iru Paradaisu no mewosamasu arimasen! Kaze no soyokaze watashi no hada ni kanjiru! Saku hana to kyandī no kanmi! (Teisuti!) Daremoga tanoshinde iru! Kono yume wa eien'nitsudzuku! Hareta aoi no tenkū! Kumo ga nai Sugu ni amegafuru denai! Watashi no yume desu! Kimi no dorīmu! Tanoshimou, dekiru kagiri! Kono kiseki wa owarasenai! Mewotojite, shinkokyū o toru (Kanjiru?) Subarashī kimochi! Yume no yō ni omoeru! (Desho? Dane!) Yume de nakere ba naranai! Jinsei no saikō no tsuitachi dorīmingu! Toroimento! Dorīmungu forebā! Towa ni! Toroimento! Chi no dorīmu no sekai! Toroimento! Dorīmu paradaisu no sekai! Yume no yō ni kanjite iru Saikō yume no mitai! (Yū ā) toroimento! |-|Japanese= 夢のように感じている 目を覚ます はありません！ よろこび！太陽の 肌に輝く！ 夢のみたい！決して目を覚ますない！ 晴れた 青いの 天空！雲がない すぐに雨が降るでない！ 私の夢です！君のドリーム！ 楽しもう、できる限り！ この奇跡は終わらせない！ 太陽が暑い輝く水面の上で 水はさわやかです（クール！） 足の下で 草は柔らかいです（キュート！） ドリームの中にです！ トロイメント！ドリームング・フォレバー！ 夢のように感じている パラダイスの 目を覚ます ありません！ 風のそよかぜ 私の肌に感じる！ 咲く花とキャンディーの甘味！ (テイスティ!) 誰もが楽しんでいる！ この夢は永遠に続く！ 晴れた 青いの 天空！雲がない すぐに雨が降るでない！ 私の夢です！君のドリーム！ 楽しもう、できる限り！ この奇跡は終わらせない！ 目を閉じて、深呼吸を取る （感じる？）素晴らしい気持ち！ 夢のように思える！（でしょ？だね！） 夢でなければならない！ 人生の最高の一日 ドリーミング！ トロイメント！ドリームング・フォレバー！永久に！ トロイメント！ 千のドリーム の世界！ トロイメント！ドリーム・パラダイスの世界！ 夢のように感じている 最高ユメのみたい！ （ユー・アー）トロイメント！ |-|Translation= It all feels like a dream I will never wake up! The joy. The sun is shining on my skin! It’s like a dream! A dream you will never wake up from! A clear blue sky! No clouds visible It’s not going to rain soon! This my dream! Your Dream! Let’s have fun as long as we can! Let this miracle never end! The sun is shining hot at the water’s surface The water is so refreshing (cool!) The grass is so soft under my feet (cute!) I’m inside a Dream! Träumend! Dreaming forever! It all feels like a dream I will never wake up from this paradise! Breeze of the wind, I can feel it on my skin! She sweet taste of blooming flowers and the candies! (Tasty!) Everyone’s having fun! Let this dream go on forever and ever! A clear blue sky! No clouds visible It’s not going to rain soon! This my dream! Your Dream! Let’s have fun as long as we can! Let this miracle never end! Close your eyes, take a deep breath (Can you feel it?) Amazing feeling! It seems like a dream (Doesn’t it? Does it?) We must be dreaming! Dreaming the best day of our lives! Träumend! Dreaming forever! And ever! Träumend! The word of thousand dreams! Träumend! The word of the dream of paradise! It feels like a dream! Like the best dream you’ve ever had! (You are) Träumend! Trivia *"Träumend" is a German word that means "dreaming" in English. Category:Insert Songs Category:Songs